


Quebra de Rotina

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Scoopshipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Quando Carly não aparece no café como de costume, Jack cai na real e percebe o quanto a presença dela é importante em sua vida.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 6





	Quebra de Rotina

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Era de praxe Carly estar ali toda manhã, chegava às nove em ponto sempre com uma notícia — na maioria das vezes insignificante — na ponta da língua. Ela se sentava à mesa e pedia uma xícara de chá verde que Stephanie parecia servir com relutância, sempre o tomava desesperadamente assim como tudo o que fazia, agitada feito uma criança indecisa no meio de um parque de diversões. Era sempre assim, todos os dias, entretanto dessa vez Jack se vira obrigado a contemplar a cadeira vazia diante dele.

— Me parece que ela não veio hoje — falou Stephanie que não parecia lamentar a ausência da outra nem um pouco. — Você está livre hoje, Jack? Nós poderíamos...

O ex-Rei não conseguia se concentrar no que dizia a garçonete, sua mente vagava pelos inúmeros motivos que levaram Carly a não vir para o café essa manhã. Claro, Jack não tem sido a melhor das companhias para a garota e talvez ela tenha se cansado dele e de sua arrogância — ele sentiu o peito apertar com essa possibilidade.

— Jack, você está bem? Quer que eu traga outro café? É por minha conta.

Carly havia dito que o amava e ele retribuíra suas palavras, entretanto nada aconteceu depois. Talvez os dois tenham se afastado um pouco, mas não foi de propósito, Jack estava muito ocupado se preparando para o WRGP com Yusei e Crow. Quanto a Carly, bem, ela também parecia estar ocupada com suas matérias, apesar de sempre ter tempo para vir se juntar a ele no café.

Será que ela esperava alguma atitude da parte dele? Se sim, qual seria?

Suas reflexões foram descontinuadas quando alguém bateu forte com a mão na mesa fazendo sua xícara vazia se sacudir em cima do pires. 

— Jack, o que diabos você está fazendo? — Essa voz ele não poderia ignorar nem se quisesse. O ex-Rei ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar irado de Crow, Yusei atrás dele permanecia com a expressão neutra como de costume. — O WRGP está chegando, temos milhares de coisas para fazer e você está de novo aqui tomando um café de 3.000 ienes quando deveria estar economizando dinheiro! Você não é mais o Rei, Jack, as coisas não caem do céu!

Podia-se dizer que Carly havia caído do céu em sua vida — ela aparecera no hospital exatamente no momento em que ele precisava de ajuda, ainda que não admitisse, e como se isso não bastasse permitiu que ele ficasse em seu apartamento durante a recuperação. 

Crow revoltado vindo buscá-lo às dez em ponto da manhã, Yusei escolhendo manter a calma, Stephanie assistindo a tudo confusa enquanto amaldiçoava seu amigo de cabelos alaranjados internamente por estar gritando com ele. Esses acontecimentos banais rolavam normalmente como nos outros dias e a ausência de um deles não deveria importuná-lo tanto assim, mas Jack não podia deixar de sentir que um pedaço importante do seu dia estava faltando e ele tinha absoluta certeza de que não ficaria em paz se deixasse isso passar.

— Jack, estou falando com você! — berrou Crow, as linhas em sua testa cada vez mais evidentes expressando seu descontentamento com o amigo. — Yusei, diga alguma coisa! Ele não quer me ouvir!

Era engraçado como os três órfãos sempre agiam como se fossem os pais um do outro.

— Jack Atlas tem um compromisso importante agora — falou Jack se levantando bruscamente, como sempre referindo-se a si mesmo na terceira pessoa. 

Antes de dar as costas aos outros ele deixou uma quantia significativa de dinheiro na mesa para pagar a conta — havia tomado duas xícaras de Blue Eyes Mountain. Crow, é claro, quase arrancou os cabelos ao ver aquilo.

— Argh, por que ele é tão desobediente? — Jack pôde ouvi-lo lamentar enquanto se afastava.

__________________________

Jack escolheu andar até o prédio onde Carly vivia ao invés de pilotar a _Wheel Of Fortune,_ não queria passar em casa antes de sair e correr o risco de ser trancado na garagem por Crow. Por um instante ele sentiu falta de seus tempos de Rei, quando era conduzido a qualquer lugar por um motorista particular.

Ele afastou aqueles pensamentos fúteis como se eles fossem partículas de poeira a serem espanados de coisas que há muito tempo não eram usadas. Jack não queria se envolver com o passado, ainda mais quando este último era composto de atos dos quais ele não se orgulhava.

Parecia uma estupidez sem tamanho aparecer na casa de alguém que tinha um emprego em plena manhã de um dia útil de semana, as chances de encontrar a tal pessoa eram mínimas. Entretanto, desde o caso com os _Dark Signers_ , Jack sabia muito bem onde deveria ir se quisesse ver Carly, ainda que essa fosse a primeira vez em que ele fazia uso do dom desde então.

Ao entrar no local Jack foi agraciado com a antipatia do porteiro que se mostrou um grande conhecedor de seus duelos e fez questão de mencionar, com um irritante tom de sarcasmo, sua derrota para Yusei há não muito tempo atrás. 

— A Srta. Nagisa saiu bem cedo, ela aparentava estar bastante agitada com algo — falou ele quando Jack disse que queria vê-la.

— Agitada ela sempre está, provavelmente descobriu uma notícia de seu interesse.

— Não imagino que seja isso, ela estava agitada de um jeito diferente do habitual. 

Pelo jeito tudo em relação a Carly estava fora do comum naquele dia.

— Ela disse para onde iria? — Jack perguntou.

— Não — respondeu o homem franzino. — E acredito eu que, mesmo se ela tivesse dito, não deveria contar a você, não é? Afinal, o que você é da Srta. Nagisa?

Jack murmurou algum xingamento ininteligível entre os dentes para que o outro não percebesse que estava sendo gratuitamente ofendido e lhe deu as costas. Carly não estava ali, mas voltaria uma hora ou outra e o ex-Rei estava disposto a esperar pela garota.

Ele se sentou em uma das poltronas da recepção — se é que essa era a palavra certa para definir a entrada daquele velho prédio — e suspirou encarando o teto pensativo.

Em primeiro lugar Jack se considerava um amigo de Carly, é, ele poderia dizer isso se considerasse tudo pelo qual eles passaram e ainda passam juntos. Ele era um amigo muito emproado e grosseiro às vezes, mas não é como se ele agisse diferente diante de Crow e Yusei, isso apenas fazia parte de sua personalidade deveras desagradável. Se bem que Jack jamais admitiria que algo em seu ser era desagradável. De qualquer forma o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos violetas também se importava com seus amigos e se sacrificaria por eles sem pensar duas vezes. 

Jack teria se sacrificado por Carly se ela tivesse permitido naquele dia em que ele a perdera em seus braços. _Naquele dia em que ela havia dito que o amava._

Ele fechou os olhos ao se lembrar da sensação de Carly o abraçando antes de se dissipar diante dele. Ela retornara no fim das contas, mas a dor de tê-la visto partir o atormentara por muito tempo, mesmo depois de tudo ter terminado. Ele a amava, mas talvez não tenha dado devido valor a esse sentimento por conta do medo que tinha em ver aquela cena se repetir.

Jack Atlus era, na falta de outros termos que expressassem melhor seu jeito de ser, _um completo idiota_ como de costume.

________________________

— Jack! — exclamou uma voz doce. — Jack, acorde, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele havia adormecido na "recepção" enquanto esperava por Carly e agora o porteiro certamente estava pensando algo do tipo: _"Onde está o grande Rei dos Duelistas? Oh, sim, ele está aqui no meu prédio desgastado! Um duelista fracassado esperando por uma jornalista fracassada!"_

A raiva que sua própria suposição lhe causou o fez despertar e ele quase se levantou de supetão para repreender involuntariamente o velho, o teria feito se não tivesse se deparado com um par de óculos com espirais nas lentes o fitando com preocupação.

— Carly! — Jack se pôs de pé. — Eu estava...

— Você não deveria estar com Yusei e Crow a essa hora? — perguntou ela. — O que houve? Brigou com eles outra vez? Ah, Jack, você precisa parar com isso se quiser participar de um torneio em equipe.

— Huh? Eu não briguei com ninguém! — rebateu ele cruzando os braços. — Por que vocês sempre supõem que sou eu o causador de todos os problemas? — A garota abaixou a cabeça acuada, esse era o seu jeito de mostrar que se sentia mal por ter dito algo errado. Culpado, Jack decidiu quebrar a rotina não usando seu tradicional tom agressivo e continuou: — Você não deveria estar trabalhando a essa hora? Quer dizer... você sempre vai trabalhar depois de sair do café, algo que você não fez hoje.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que se importaria com isso, Jack, não mesmo. — Sua voz denunciava uma surpresa gigantesca e Jack se sentiu mais idiota ainda. — Eu não fui porque passei a noite toda pensando em como responderia uma proposta que recebi de Tóquio...

— Proposta? — Jack engoliu em seco.

— É, nunca pensei que um jornal importante da capital quisesse conhecer o meu trabalho! Não é incrível?

Jack não precisava admitir seus sentimentos para ver aquela cena se repetir, Carly estava _partindo_ outra vez. Ele sabia que deveria ficar feliz por ela, afinal era um sonho que a garota almejava há muito tempo e, de certa forma, o ex-Rei estava orgulhoso por sua conquista, mas a futura ausência não deixava de fazer seu peito doer.

— Isso é ótimo, Carly! — Jack forçou um sorriso e por um instante ele teve certeza de que Carly fosse sair correndo assustada com a visão incomum. — Realmente ótimo!

— Jack, você está bem? Está agindo esquisito.

— Estou ótimo, ótimo assim como a proposta que você recebeu!

— Certo... — Ela não estava nada convencida. — Então, como eu ia dizendo, passei a noite toda tentando pensar em uma maneira educada de recusar a proposta e fui mandá-la pelo correio essa manhã. Sabe, uma carta me pareceu mais ética do que um e-mail.

— Como é? Você não vai? — Jack não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritado com a revelação, ele não aceitaria que Carly rejeitasse algo importante só para poder ficar ao seu lado.

— Parece burrice, eu sei — falou ela. — E talvez seja, mas no meu antigo trabalho eu me sentia presa, eles me mandavam cobrir assuntos superficiais e eu tinha que fazer porque achava que minha carreira de jornalista dependia disso. Eu demorei muito para sair da minha zona de conforto, Jack, mas eu consegui, me demiti e agora trabalho independentemente, sou uma jornalista investigativa! — Ele podia ver o brilho nos olhos dela através dos óculos. — Eu não quero voltar para um jornal corporativo, é realmente muito legal que eles tenham reconhecido meu trabalho, mas gosto da liberdade que tenho aqui. Gosto de investigar os casos misteriosos que ocorrem nas surdinas de Neo Domino, gosto dos amigos que fiz aqui e gosto da rotina que criei nessa cidade.

Ela não estava desistindo de uma grande oportunidade por ele, é claro que não, estava fazendo isso por ela mesma.

 _"Um completo idiota."_ Uma vozinha disse em sua cabeça.

— Me desculpe por importunar você com meus discursos idiotas — voltou a dizer Carly —, sei que os acha bobos e... — Jack a abraçou antes que ela pudesse pedir mais desculpas por coisas que não deveria. — J-J-Jack?

— Eu não acho que nada do que você diga seja bobo, Carly, não fale mais isso — pediu ele suavemente enquanto a apertava com mais delicadeza contra o seu peito, sentindo-a retribuir o abraço. — Eu sinto muito por ser insensível e estúpido, eu ignorei o que sentia por você, eu confesso, e só hoje percebi o quanto sua presença é importante para mim. Carly, me desculpe por ter sido egoísta mais uma vez.

— O que está acontecendo com você hoje, Jack? — perguntou ela com uma voz meio trêmula. — Você está doente ou coisa do tipo?

— Não — riu ele. — Só constatei que não quero te perder nunca mais. Eu amo você, Carly.

Ela se afastou — sem deixar de envolvê-lo com os braços — e o examinou com seus óculos de lentes espirais, suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas e ela parecia estar mais nervosa do que nunca. Jack não se importava, ele conhecia Carly suficientemente bem para saber que ela não conseguia lidar com situações delicadas assim de primeira e talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse deixado de sentir o mesmo por ele. 

É, essa era uma possibilidade.

— Crow e Yusei devem estar me esperando — Jack começou a dizer se sentindo totalmente inseguro pela primeira vez em sua vida. — Você tem razão, se eu quiser participar de um torneio em equipe devo parar de vacilar com eles.

— C-certo. Então... acho que nos veremos no café amanhã, não é? — questionou Carly timidamente.

— Estarei esperando por você. — Jack se desvencilhou delicadamente da garota e preparou-se para ir embora, um sentimento amargo dominando seu peito.

— Jack, espere! — Carly exclamou e o ex-Rei se virou apenas para ser atacado amavelmente pela jornalista que deu um pequeno salto e envolveu seu rosto com as mãos o beijando logo em seguida. O sentimento amargo foi substituído por uma enorme paz e pela doce sensação de nervosismo que acomete apenas jovens apaixonados. — Eu vejo você amanhã.

Quando Jack saiu do prédio sentiu que as coisas haviam trocado de lugar, Carly — ainda que receosa sobre algumas coisas — estava toda decidida em relação às suas atitudes e ele, bem, ele estava completamente bobo e abalado por conta dos seus próprios sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que ele guardou por muito tempo.

Aquele realmente era um dia onde as coisas estavam fora do comum.


End file.
